1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-surface flower bed structure, which is attached to wall-surface of buildings or wall-surface of architectures and makes wall-surface green, as well as a method for forming wall-surface flower bed utilizing the wall-surface flower bed structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, a wall-surface greening, which is located along wall-surface of buildings or wall-surface of architectures, is becoming popular. This wall-surface greening has lots of effects, such as healing and relaxation being surrounded by the green, not to mention, an energy-saving effect, which can avoid increasing room temperature in summer and decreasing heat escaping in winter. Therefore, it is predicted that a wall-surface greening will become more popular in the future.
A variety of wall-surface flower bed structures have already been disclosed, for example, an apparatus, in which a user can plant many plants and which is attached to a wall-surface vertically, is disclosed as a wall-surface greening apparatus (refer to official publication of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-229465).
Furthermore, a wall-surface greening system, which has many planters along wall-surfaces, is also disclosed (refer to official publication of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-60942). Herein, planters are detachable and therefore operable to change their positions freely.
Moreover, a flower bed, which has a plurality of wall-surface panel, is disclosed as a wall-surface greening flower bed (refer to official publication of Japanese utility model registration No. 1953528), wherein each panel includes through holes having a certain size. Such technology can also be applied to a cassette type wall surface greening system, which has many joint panels being attached to wall-surface, and each joint panel has a plural of through holes for holding plant pots (refer to “A cassette type wall-surface greening system” available at www.itoshoji.co.jp, for example).
Furthermore, a system, which comprises wall-surface panels having a plural of through holes, is disclosed as a wall surface greening system (refer to “A wall surface greening system” available at www.suntory.co.jp, for example), wherein the root section of plants is covered with a water-permeable material that allows permeation of water.